


The Poor Dog

by sassyfangs13



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets hurt and Teddy is the only one he'll let help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poor Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Tommy and Teddy H/C without a relationship

There was a reason that Teddy had told Tommy that he could text him if he ever needed something, he meant it. The guy didn't really have friends other than he and Billy, it was the least he could do. Especially when he started to get really vague texts from him.

"Hey, you busy?" 

"Depends, are you going to ask me to help you build a haunted house again?"

"Actually I was hoping you'd come out to hq"

"Why?"

"I need some help with something."

"With what?"

"A thing" He was going to deny the offer when another text came through.

"You said I could text you..." He had figured it wasn't a haunted house by that point. He glanced at the time, it was only twelve thirty but he still shouldn't be leaving. He'd have to sneak out, and that's what he did, or tried to at least.

"Where are you going?" Billy mumbled, shuffling past his door on the way to the bathroom. 

"I'll be back in an hour, it's okay." He kissed his forehead, "I'll text you, go back to bed."

"But I have to pee." He pouted, still halfway asleep.

"Then go pee and then go back to bed."

"Okay." Billy shuffled down the hallway. Teddy felt kind of bad, he didn't think Billy really heard half of that conversation but he'd be back soon. 

Now he was at the warehouse, opening the door loud enough for Tommy to hear and hoping that Tommy was the only one here.

"Tommy?" He whisper shouted into the main room.

"Why are you whispering?" Tommy asked, it sounded like he'd been crying. "Close the door and get the fuck over here."

"Everything okay?" Teddy asked on his way over to the improvised living room they had set up. Tommy's white hair peaked over the back of the couch, one of his hands was gripping the cushions.

"Not really." Teddy came around to the front to see Tommy covered in blood.

"Oh my God. Tommy, what happened?"

"It'snotmine. It's--" he hissed through his teeth when he tried to sit up. "Fuck." A couple tears rolled down his cheeks but he quickly regained his composure, keeping his eyes closed and taking long, deep breaths. "I fucked up my leg. You're gonna have to fix it."

"Maybe we should just get you to a hospital, they--"

"No hospitals. It's not that bad, I think--"

"Not that bad? Tommy you're covered in blood and obviously in pain. I can carry you or we can call an ambulance--"

"NO hospitals." He glared, hands still like claws in the couch. "I told you, the blood isn't mine. Not all of it anyway. I just...I think I dislocated my knee. I want you to pop it back in." Teddy stared at him for a minute, contemplating.

"Fine."

"Finally."

"It's going to hurt."

"Already does."

"I could call Billy down here, he could--"

"No, just do it." Teddy nodded and positioned himself at the end of the couch.

"Ready?" Tommy nodded and held on to the couch. "One...two--" Tommy screamed and muffled himself in the back of the couch, tears flowing from his eyes. "You okay?" Tommy nodded again, face still buried in the cushions. "I'm going to get some towels, okay?" He didn't move this time.

Teddy retrieved a few of the towels that Kate had brought in and found a clean bowl to put some warm water in. When Teddy returned Tommy had gotten himself into a generally sitting position, injured leg still propped on the couch.

"You tore up you knee pretty bad. What'd you do?" Teddy asked, sitting on the couch next to Tommy's leg, being as careful as he could.

"You're going laugh at me if I tell you." He had his head hung back and an arm thrown over his eyes.

"No I won't, here," he handed him a damp cloth. "You've got some dirt..." He gestured to his own cheek.

"You will." He rubbed at his face and tossed the cloth over his eyes.

"I won't, I promise." He began wiping dirt and blood away from the gashes on his knee.

"I was running and I..." he paused, debating on whether to actually tell him, "tripped on a dog." He sighed. "That's...kind of where all the blood is from."

"Eww." Teddy took his hands away, looking at the red stains all over Tommy's clothes. 

"Yeah." Teddy kept cleaning up the wounds, they didn't talk for a while. Teddy figured he'd be pretty beat up looking tomorrow. Maybe he and billy would stop by with a pizza after class and make sure he was okay. Actually, maybe not Billy, he likes to ask a lot of questions.

"Hey, Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...thanks. For, you know." He sounded exhausted. He would more than likely fall asleep on the couch.

"No problem, I'd do the same for any of you guys."

"I don't know--forget it." Tommy rubbed his eyes.

"I won't laugh." Teddy offered with a comforting smile.

"Hmm." Tommy laughed a little, "Maybe later." Teddy wouldn't push.

"No offense but you look like hell, we should get you upstairs to grab a shower and then you should get some sleep." Tommy twisted his mouth and looked at his knee, he tried to bend it and winced. "Dude, you aren't going to be able to move it for a few weeks. A kid in one of my classes did this and he was out if soccer or nearly four months."

"Four months?" Tommy shouted.

"You're a mutant, maybe yours'll heal faster, but yeah. You're going to have to keep off of it." Tommy growled and shoved his face back into the couch. "Come on, lets get you into clean clothes that aren't covered in dog at least."

"You just want to see me naked, perv."

"I've seen you naked, you have a twin, remember?" Teddy rolled his eyes, he should have known not to expect anything more.

"Ugh, weird." Tommy snarled his lip but put an arm up so Teddy could help him off the couch. 

"I think there's an old pair if crutches at Billy's if you want me to bring them out for you." Tommy argued but Teddy would bring them out anyway, he figured Tommy knew that.

An hour or so later they had gotten him through a quick shower and into some spare clothes that Teddy grabbed from one of the rooms. They were a spare set that Billy brought out once, he was always prepared, so Teddy knew they'd fit. 

"It's just boxers and a shirt but it should be okay to sleep in."

"These are the fruitiest things I've ever had to wear." Tommy complained.

"You're sleeping, not going to a party. Come on." He helped him back to the couch and got him set up for a long stay. Remote, phone, a couple glasses of water, a couple blankets...that should at least get him through until morning when he could stop by and drop off the crutches.

"Text me if you need anything else, okay?" 

"Yeah." Tommy said, nearly asleep already. Teddy smiled and closed the door quietly behind him, locking it with the spare they left under the old crates just to the left. He was mildly surprised it was still there. 

He checked his phone, two A.M. Not bad for relocating someone's knee and getting them cleaned up, but now he was tired and needed to get back to the house. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, he could feel it.


End file.
